The closest prior art known to the Applicant exists in a rowing device of the type which utilises a paddle which is caused to move in a circular motion within a tank, and a computer is employed to display the stopwatch function of an exercise, a proportional distance in kilometres, speed in meters per second and strokes per minute. Such a device has been manufactured and sold by Water Power, Inc. 255 Armistice Blvd., Pawtucket, R.I. 02860. However, there are some other variables which need to be taken into account to assess performance with the degree of accuracy which is achieved by the invention described hereunder.
For example, there is a complex relationship between the speed at which a paddle moves in its tank and the resistance to the movement which needs compensation by a user's effort. The device needs to have mechanical adjustments made before it would be useful on general purpose machines such as squat machines, bench presses, steppers and the like. The physical size of the device would make it quite unsuitable for such devices.
Other prior art ,which may be regarded as relevant is in an exercise bike type of device wherein the energy expended by a user is absorbed by a dynamometer, and the dynamometer is interfaced with a heart rate monitor and a microprocessor, and reduces the load resistance if the heart rate exceeds the maximum rate within the range within which the user is intended to operate. Such a device is manufactured by REPCO Cylce Company, Huntingdale, Victoria, Australia. The dynamometer and heart rate monitor are both accurate devices which read out wattage generated by a user and heart rate, but additional invention appears to be required to cause the device to be useful for quantification of other than cardid vascular fitness levels. Furthermore, the device is essentially limited to a continuous motion which is effective in driving a dynamometer, and would be quite unsuitable for devices again such as squat machines, upright rowers, steppers, various upper body exercises such as bench presses and the like, wherein the energy is imparted to the device in a discontinuous manner.
The main object of this invention is to provide a simple device which will determine a user's fitness or performance within a range of accuracy which, as far as is known to the applicant, has not heretofore been achieved.